Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft
"Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft" (Originaltitel: Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future) ist die 17. Episode der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Handlung Mabel weckt Dipper auf und erinnert ihn an ihren 13. Geburtstag der in einer Woche statt findet. Die beiden freuen sich auf ihren Geburtstag, da sie dann endlich Teenager werden. Kurz darauf betreten Stan und Soos das Zimmer. Stan erzählt, dass nächste Woche endlich sein Rentner Pferdeschwanz ankommt und Soos darf nächste Woche endlich Cracker in seinem Bett essen. Als Mabel, Dipper und Soos die Geburtstagfeier der beiden planen wollen, betretet Stan den Raum und teilt ihnen mit, dass keine Party mehr in der Mystery Shack gefeiert wird, da er immer noch Zombieüberreste wegen der letzten Party findet. Plötzlich bebt das Haus und Ford ruft "Dipper, mein Gesicht steht in Flammen!" Dipper rennt schnell zu Ford. Ford teilt ihm mit, dass er das nur gerufen hat damit Dipper kommt, Dipper antwortet aber damit, dass sein Gesicht in Flammen steht, Ford antwortete nur: Es geht viel schneller als ich zu rasieren. Ford zeigt Dipper, dass der Behälter mit dem Riss langsam anfängt zu reissen. Ford teilt Dipper mit, dass wenn der Behälter mit den Riss kaputt geht, Bills Welt in ihre fließen würde, er nennt das ganze Seltsamgeddon , Dipper erschrekt als Ford ihm das Bild des Seltsamgeddons zeigt. Kurz danach brechen beide auf, um den Behäter mit dem Riss zu reparieren. Während dessen kommen Soos und Mabel bei der Highschool an, sie treffen auf Wendy die sich für die Highschool anmeldete. Mabel sagte ihr, dass sie sich total auf die Highshool freut, doch Wendy sagte ihr "Es ist wie in einem schlechten Teen-Horrorfilm, Die Highschool ist ein einzieger Albtraum, der Unterricht wird immer schwieriger, dein Körper verbindet sich mit deinen Hormonen gegen dich und als wär das nicht genug alle hassen sich." Als Wendy zur Registration aufgerufen wurde, rief er Lehrer "Wendy Körnerei, äh, ich meinte Corduroy" die anderen Schüler lachten Wendy aus und Mabel ging enttäuscht von der Highschool aus dem Gebäude und setzte sich auf die Treppe. Sie versuchte mit Dipper über das Walkitalki kontakt aufzunehmen, doch er sagte nur das er jetzt nicht mit ihr reden kann erst wenn er wieder da ist. Soos kam setzte sich zu Mabel und munterte sie auf anschließend fuhren die Zwei mit dem Auto zu Candy und Grenda. Dipper und Ford sind währenddessen auf einem Hügel vor den Klippen. Ford sagte zu Dipper das sie einen Kleber brauchen der stärker ist als jeder andere auf dieser Welt, der ursprünglich außerirdischer Herkunft ist. Ford zeigte Dipper das die Klippen die Form eines Raumschiffes haben und das, dass Raumschiff unter dem gesamten Gravity Falls Tal liegt. Die beiden gingen in das Raumschiff und Ford sagte das er und McGucket sehr oft im Raumschiff waren und die hier Teile des Portals gesammelt haben. Die beiden liefen im Raumschiff herum und sprangen mit ihren Magnetpistolen an Metallpfeilern hinunter. Mittlerweile sind Soos und Mabel bei Candy und Grenda angekommen und Mabel zeigt ihnen die Einladungen zu ihrem und Dippers 13. Geburtstag. Doch Grenda fährt zu Marius nach Österreich in eins seiner Schlösser und Candy fährt ins Musikcamp. Als sie wieder versucht Dipper zu kontaktieren hatte er keinen Empfang. Ford und Dipper suchen derweil nach dem Klebstoff, während dessen bat Ford, Dipper an sein Assistent zu werden da er langsam zu alt dafür wird. Als Dipper fragte was dann mit der Schule sei, sagte Ford zu ihm, dass er 12 Doktortitel hätte und das Dippers Eltern sich glücklich schätzen können wenn er ihn Unterrichten würde. Kurz danach fand Dipper den Klebstoff und zwei Wächterdrohnen kamen zu ihnen, Ford erklärte Dipper das sie nur auf Angst reagieren, doch Dipper konnte nicht ruhig bleiben und die Drohnen griffen sie an. Ford wurde von einer angeschossen und konnte eine mit seiner Magnetwaffe zerstören doch die andere nahm in mit. Ford gab Dipper im letzten Moment noch den Riss und sagte zu ihm das er den Riss kleben und so mit das Universum retten soll. Doch Dipper nahm die Verfolgung der Drohne auf, bis er und die Drohne in einem Raum ankommen wo die Drohne mit Ford in ein Raumschiff geht. Laut Ford ist das Raumschiff eine Gefängnisdrohne die ganz weit weg bringt und er nicht mehr zurück kommt, doch als die Drohne fort fliegen wollte hängte sich Dipper im letzten Moment mit seiner Magnetpistole an die Gefängnisdrohne. Nachdem Dipper auf der Gefängnisdrohne über ganz Gravity Falls geflogen ist schisst er einen magnetischen Empuls mit seiner Magnetpistole auf die Drohne, woraufhin sie abstürzen. Dipper geht zu der Drohne, öffnet sie und hold Ford heraus der bewusstlos war. Die zweite Wächterdrohne ist Dipper gefolgt und schwebt nun vor Dipper, Dipper richtete seine Magnetpistole auf sie und sagte "Nichts in diesem Universum wird mir meinen Großonkel wegnehmen!", die Drohne richtete ebenso eine Waffe auf Dipper die ein mehrfaches so groß war wie die von Dipper, doch Dipper zeigte keine Angst und die Drohne schaltete sich ab. Ford bot Dipper wieder an sein Assistent zu werden und dieses mal stimmte Dipper zu und die beiden gingen zurück zur Mystery Shack. Dipper ging zu Mabel hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer, als er ihr gerade sie Neuigkeiten erzählen wollte, stellte sich heraus das sie alles über das Walkitalki gehört hatte. Als Dipper ihr versucht es zu erklären brach sie in Tränen aus, nahm ihren Rucksack und rannte in den Wald. Sie setzte sich an einen Baum und wollte aus ihrem Rucksack Schokolade holen doch sie stellte fest es war Dippers Rucksack und zog ihren Pullover über den Kopf bis sie eine Stimme hörte die sich als Blender Blendin herausstellte, er sagte zu Mabel das er sie gehört habe und den Sommer verlängern kann nur dazu bräuchte er eine gewisse Sache. Währenddessen nahm Dipper seinen Rucksack ging runter zu Ford, dass sie nun endlich den Riss kleben konnten doch er stellte fest das es nicht sein Rucksack war sondern Mabels und das der Riss bei Mabel ist. Mabel überreichte Blendin den Riss, Blendin lies ihn fallen, tritt auf ihn drauf und lacht. Blendins Lachen verändert sich und er nimmt die Brille ab, seine Augen waren dreieckig und gelb. Belndin schnippste mit den Fingern und Mabel wurde bewusstlos, kurzdarauf kam Bill aus Blendins Körper und sagt "Endlich! Nach all den Jahren des Wartens hat sich die Milliardenjahre alte Prophezeiung erfüllt!". Aus dem zerstörten Riss kommt ein Energiestrahl in den Himmel geschossen und ein kreuzförmiger Riss bildet sich am Himmel. Dipper und Ford stehen vor der Mystery Shack und sehen was passiert, Bill schwebt vor dem Riss und lacht. en:Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future ru:Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего es:Dipper y Mabel versus el Futuro it:Il Compleanno di Dipper e Mabel Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2